más 1
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: Es la fórmula perfecta para una boda inolvidable: Castle más Beckett más sus respectivas parejas. ¿Qué puede salir mal?
1. I

**I**

La gente se agolpa a su alrededor, las paredes retumban con el eco de las conversaciones y le aprieta la corbata. Rick Castle no es ajeno a las multitudes, pero no está acostumbrado a esperar. Normalmente, llega a las fiestas con unos minutos de retraso, los suficientes para que el ambiente esté caldeado y la gente, dispuesta a pasárselo bien. Sin embargo, esa mañana Gina ha insistido tanto en ser puntuales que han llegado a la iglesia antes que la mitad de los familiares de los contrayentes.

—Igual están esperando fuera —musita Castle, mientras escanea sin éxito el amplio vestíbulo en busca de alguna cara conocida.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de estarte quieto? —le recrimina Gina, al tiempo que le coloca la corbata en su sitio por quinta vez desde que han llegado—. No entiendo por qué estás tan nervioso. Ni que fuera tu boda...

—Estaría más tranquilo si no hubiéramos venido al despuntar el alba —responde él, ignorando sabiamente el último comentario de Gina—. ¿Y total para qué? Para esperar aquí plantados.

—Por lo menos, has estado hablando con las primas del novio. Sé que siempre te hace ilusión hacerte fotos con los fans.

Castle murmura algo parecido a un asentimiento, sin entrar en detalles. Es cierto que es agradable conversar con sus lectores e intercambiar impresiones con ellos, pero en labios de Gina, la afirmación se parece demasiado a lo que le diría su agente, y hoy esperaba haber venido a la boda con su novia, no con su editora.

La situación sería más soportable si por lo menos tuvieran algo de qué hablar aparte del trabajo, pero últimamente, las cosas han estado más que tensas entre ellos. _Naked Heat_ ya está en las librerías, y como siempre que termina una novela, los de la editorial han estado presionándole para que les dé detalles de la siguiente. Es el proceso habitual, y Castle está más que acostumbrado. Lo que no esperaba era que Gina llevara la presión hasta su propia casa. Y pensándolo bien, debería haberlo sabido, pues fue una de las causas principales de su divorcio, junto con muchas otras que también han reaparecido en las últimas semanas. Su reciente discusión sobre Alexis y la supuesta "sobreprotección" de Castle es prueba de ello.

Con poco más que decir, intercambian un par de breves comentarios sobre la elección de vestuario de algunos de los invitados, y el incómodo silencio parece hacerse eterno hasta que una voz a sus espaldas llama su atención.

—¿Castle? ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? Pensaba que no te veríamos hasta el banquete…

—¡Esposito! —responde él, aliviado por la llegada de refuerzos—. Ya me conoces, siempre soy el primero en llegar.

El detective resopla ante la evidente exageración, hasta que ve a Gina detrás de Castle. Se produce un silencio incómodo, y tras unos segundos, este se da cuenta de que ambos le miran, esperando sin duda a que les presente.

—¡Claro! No os conocéis, ¿verdad? Gina, te presento al detective Javier Esposito.

—Encantada —responde ella, estrechándole la mano—. Rick me ha contado muchas anécdotas, y por supuesto, conozco de sobra al detective Ochoa de sus novelas.

—Siempre le digo a Castle que ese personaje está poco explotado… pero cualquiera se mete con su preciosa Nikki, ¿verdad?

Esposito pronuncia esas palabras en tono de broma, pero Castle ve la sombra que cruza la cara de Gina ante las palabras. La supuesta "obsesión" de Castle con Beckett es una de sus discusiones recurrentes. Por suerte, Castle ve a Lanie acercarse a ellos, y no pierde el tiempo en presentarle a Gina. Y si de paso, cambia de tema, mejor que mejor.

—Encantada de conocerte por fin —dice Lanie, aunque su tono es de todo menos alegre.

—De hecho —comenta Gina, con expresión pensativa—, creo que nos vimos una vez en la comisaría. Cuando fui a recogerte antes del verano, Rick, ¿te acuerdas?

Castle asiente, pero no se le escapa la mirada que intercambian Lanie y Esposito, ni cómo la sonrisa se desvanece de sus rostros. No puede evitar pensar que hay algo que se le escapa, pero no entiende semejante reacción ante el inocente comentario de Gina.

—¿Has venido sin acompañante, Lanie? —pregunta Castle, tratando de aliviar la repentina tensión que se palpa en el ambiente.

—Sí, libre como un pájaro… No me pongo un vestido así todos los días, así que tengo que aprovechar. Además, las bodas siempre están llenas de solteros deprimidos.

Castle y Gina se ríen, y Esposito observa detenidamente a Lanie de pies a cabeza, seguramente intentando disimular, y naturalmente, sin éxito. Castle no desaprovecha la ocasión.

—Desde luego, estás espectacular —elogia—. ¿No crees, Espo?

La mirada que le dedica el detective no da lugar a dudas: pagará su comentario más tarde.

—¿No ha llegado Beckett? —pregunta Lanie—. Ha entrado en el aparcamiento delante de mí.

Esposito señala con la cabeza a un punto por detrás de Castle, y él se gira con una sonrisa en los labios, que se amplía al ver lo deslumbrante que está la detective con su vestido nuevo… y que se le congela en la cara al ver quién la acompaña.

Tras las presentaciones de rigor (aunque Josh y Gina son los únicos que todavía no se conocían), charlan un poco sobre Ryan y Jenny, intercambiando alguna historia sobre la pareja, pero flota la tensión en el aire. Beckett apenas abre la boca, y a Castle no se le escapan las miradas que les dirige Gina a ambos, como si estuviera analizando un problema de matemáticas particularmente complejo.

Josh también debe de percibir el ambiente de nerviosismo, porque pasa un brazo por la cintura de Beckett y le da un beso en el pelo, como si quisiera tranquilizarla. En ese instante, todo el mundo, incluido Beckett, parece mirar a Castle, que de repente está increíblemente interesado en el nudo de su zapato izquierdo.

—Deberíamos ir entrando —sugiere Esposito, y todos los presentes dejan escapar un suspiro de alivio—. La ceremonia está a punto de empezar.

Castle se gira hacia Gina y le hace un gesto con el brazo para que pase delante de él. Si algo tiene claro, es que no piensa entrar detrás de Beckett y su… y el chico de la moto.


	2. II

**II**

La ceremonia había sido una pesadilla. Y no porque no fuera bonita, sino más bien al contrario. Ver cómo Ryan y Jenny se daban el "sí quiero" había traído lágrimas a los ojos de todo el mundo, incluida Beckett, que no había podido evitar emocionarse al ver a Ryan, su amigo desde hace tantos años, más feliz de lo que parece posible.

No, la ceremonia había sido una pesadilla porque Beckett no podía dejar de notar los ojos de Castle en ella cada vez que él se giraba un poco en el asiento, lo que, dada la natural hiperactividad del escritor, pasaba muy a menudo. Ella, por su parte, realizaba un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no despegar los ojos de los contrayentes en ningún momento, ignorando cualquier intento de Josh de llamar su atención. Había algo hipnótico en el simple y evidente amor de los novios que tenía a todos los asistentes absortos en la pareja. Conforme avanzaba la ceremonia, Beckett iba sintiendo un peso mayor en su estómago. Sin embargo, hasta que ésta no terminó y ella volvió su atención a Josh no se dio cuenta de la razón para semejante sentimiento. No veía en Josh lo que tan claramente veía Ryan en Jenny.

Una parte de sí misma, la más racional, le decía que todavía era muy pronto en su relación para haber llegado a ese punto, pero en otro rincón de su mente —y de su corazón—, la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada. Y posiblemente, llevaba plantada ya algún tiempo.

Por eso es por lo que, en cuanto llegaron al hotel en el que iba a celebrarse el banquete, Beckett había enviado a Josh en busca de algo de beber o comer —preferiblemente, lo segundo— mientras ella se refugiaba en la tranquilidad del cuarto de baño.

Respirando hondo, Beckett se pasa una mano húmeda por la nuca, tratando de refrescar su cuerpo y su mente. En ese momento, la puerta del baño se abre y entra Lanie, que se para en el umbral, los brazos en jarras y una expresión desafiante en el rostro.

—Por un momento, pensé que te habrías ido a casa —le acusa.

—¿Y perderme el banquete? —intenta bromear Beckett, pero le suena débil incluso a ella.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Josh está ahí fuera esperándote como un cachorro abandonado.

—Ir al servicio no es un delito, Lanie.

—No, pero dejar tirada a tu mejor amiga lo es, o debería serlo.

—¿De qué…? —empieza a preguntar Beckett, confusa, pero Lanie la interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar la frase.

—Creía que habíamos decidido venir las dos solas, sin acompañante, para darnos "apoyo moral".

—Lo sé, Lanie, es que… —esta vez, es Beckett la que se interrumpe, intentando recordar el motivo que le impulsó a marcar la casilla de "más 1" en la invitación de boda. Normalmente, Beckett jamás habría pedido a su novio que le acompañara a un evento semejante, pues era señal de que la cosa iba en serio, y su relación con Josh todavía no ha llegado a ese punto, pero…

—Castle está aquí con Gina —completa la frase Lanie, como si le leyera el pensamiento, y a Beckett no le gusta nada la compasión que se refleja en la cara de su amiga, le recuerda demasiado a otro episodio que preferiría olvidar.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —niega, mientras se vuelve hacia el espejo, dándole la espalda a Lanie.

—No, claro que no —responde ella, el sarcasmo evidente en su voz—. Y seguramente, también me he imaginado las miradas que le lanzabas cada vez que Josh te rozaba.

Manteniendo la cara de póker que tanto ha perfeccionado en los interrogatorios, Beckett se seca las manos y arroja la toallita a la papelera antes de encarar de nuevo a su amiga.

—¿A qué viene esta encerrona, Lanie?

Su amiga se acerca y le posa una mano en el brazo en un gesto cariñoso, y su voz se torna suave cuando de nuevo se dirige a ella.

—No quiero verte sufrir, Kate. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por lo mismo que antes del verano.

—No sé de qué me hablas —miente Beckett, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su amiga no siga hablando. Por supuesto, Lanie la ignora.

—Hablo de la cara que se te quedó al ver a Castle marcharse de la comisaría con Gina del brazo. Hablo de lo que te costó sonreír de nuevo después de aquello, y de cómo esas sonrisas coincidieron con su vuelta al equipo. Hablo de cómo le has mirado al verlo aparecer aquí con Gina, y de cómo el ciclo se repite de nuevo.

—No quiero hablar de eso —musita Beckett, y antes de que Lanie pueda hacer nada por evitarlo, la esquiva y vuelve a la fiesta.

Sus ojos recorren la multitud allí reunida, buscando una ruta de huida que le permita respirar aire fresco durante unos minutos sin ser acorralada por escritores emparejados o amigas sobreprotectoras. Sin embargo, la imagen con la que se topan le vuelve a robar el aliento y le hace detenerse en seco.

Josh y Castle, junto a la barra, son la estampa de la cordialidad. Parecen estar inmersos en una conversación, y de espaldas a ella, Beckett ve cómo Josh se ríe a carcajadas de algo que ha dicho Castle. La imagen podría engañar a cualquiera que no los conozca, pero para el ojo entrenado de Beckett, la tensión en la mandíbula de Castle es evidente, y su sonrisa es la misma que utiliza en los eventos con fans, cordial pero no sincera. Verlos juntos le produce una oleada de sentimientos que es demasiado cobarde para analizar. Y en cualquier caso, antes de que pueda dar ni un solo paso, Lanie vuelve a estar a su lado, y la muda exclamación que suelta deja claro que ella también los ha visto. Sin embargo, sus primeras palabras sorprenden a Beckett.

—¿Y Gina?

La puerta del baño se abre una vez más detrás de ellas, y Beckett siente que le tiemblan las rodillas al ver salir a Gina, que apenas les dedica una mirada de reojo —signo inequívoco de que ha oído más de lo que debería— antes de dirigirse con paso decidido hacia Castle.

—Oops —dice Lanie.

Beckett no lo habría expresado mejor.


	3. III

**III**

Su estómago vuelve a rugir de hambre al ver la minúscula ensalada que el camarero sitúa delante de él, y Castle gruñe por lo bajo. Por supuesto, eso le hace ganarse una mirada de reproche de Gina, la número 47 de esa tarde, según sus cálculos. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Beckett que, desde el punto más alejado de la mesa circular, le dedica una sonrisa divertida. Quizá su gruñido ha sido más audible de lo que pensaba.

Durante un momento, al comprobar en la distribución del banquete que todo el grupo iba a compartir mesa, Castle había sentido un acceso de pánico, pero se tranquilizó enseguida al ver que los nombres de Beckett y Josh estaban situados en el otro extremo de la mesa de ellos. Con la pareja tan lejos, sin duda no podrían formar parte de la misma conversación.

Sin embargo, con Gina más callada de lo habitual y Lanie y Espo cuchicheando entre ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, fragmentos de la conversación de Beckett y Josh con Karpowski y su marido llegan hasta sus oídos, haciéndole preferir que Gina le preguntase por su nueva novela. Para Castle, no hay mayor tortura que escuchar al chico de la moto hablando constantemente de "Kate". No es capaz de explicar el motivo, pero el hecho de que la llame por su nombre de pila en una mesa llena de gente que la conoce como "Beckett" se le antoja un gesto posesivo de la peor especie. Es como si Josh les estuviera diciendo: "Mirad, yo la llamo Kate; la conozco mejor que vosotros". Es posible que estuviera siendo irracional, pero Castle lo achaca a la falta de alimento. Seguramente, con el estómago lleno vería las cosas de otra manera... aunque probablemente no.

A su lado, Gina hace un comentario sobre la ensalada, y Castle se agarra a él como si fuera un salvavidas. Cualquier conversación es mejor que la distracción de la pareja modélica sentada frente a él. Gina y él conversan durante unos minutos sobre el que probablemente sea el plato más aburrido del mundo, y hasta ella parece sorprendida de la manera en que él alarga el tema hasta límites desconocidos hasta la fecha.

—Bueno, Josh —oye la voz de Esposito a su izquierda—. Cuéntanos algo sobre ti. Beckett apenas te menciona.

El comentario claramente le vale una patada en la espinilla de Lanie, porque el detective da un respingo y se apresura a corregirse.

—Quiero decir, que no nos ha dado muchos detalles...

Todos los ojos de los comensales se posan en Josh, que carraspea, claramente turbado por la atención.

—No hay mucho que contar, la verdad —responde—. El trabajo me mantiene muy ocupado.

—Sí, sabemos lo que eso —comenta Esposito—. Sin embargo, con un trabajo tan absorbente, hay que tener claras tus prioridades, ¿no crees?

—Por supuesto —asiente Josh.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta el detective, con una expresión que Castle reconoce de sus interrogatorios.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuáles son tus prioridades?

La pregunta de Esposito pilla por sorpresa a Josh, pero no a Beckett, que fulmina con la mirada a su compañero hasta que éste parece empequeñecer en el asiento.

—El trabajo humanitario es muy importante para mí —responde Josh, ajeno a la escena, y Esposito asiente con la cabeza, claramente demasiado intimidado para continuar el interrogatorio.

—Una noble causa —interviene Castle, ganándose una mirada de advertencia de Beckett. Castle decide ignorarla por el momento—. Aunque imagino que no te dejará mucho tiempo para otros aspectos de tu vida.

Se hace un silencio incómodo en la mesa, hasta que Lanie toma el relevo, alabando la labor de Josh y alejando la atención de todo el mundo hacia la llegada del segundo plato. Castle se gira hacia Gina para hacerle una pregunta sobre el pescado que acaban de ponerle delante, pero la fría expresión de su rostro le deja claro que su novia no está para tonterías. Al levantar la vista, se encuentra con una expresión idéntica en los ojos de Beckett, y sabe que la velada no ha hecho más que empezar.


	4. IV

**IV**

La gente se agolpa en la pista de baile, hipnotizados por el alcohol y el ensordecedor volumen de la música. Después de alternar varios bailes entre Josh y Lanie, cumpliendo así la promesa que le hizo a su amiga, Beckett decide tomarse un respiro. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Castle apoyado en la barra del bar, solo, y se dirige hacia allí con paso resuelto. Necesita hablar con él, y no encontrará una oportunidad mejor.

—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? —pregunta Beckett casi en un gruñido, y el respingo que da Castle le habría parecido divertido en cualquier otra situación, pero no esta noche. No después de la escena que han montado Esposito y él durante el banquete.

—¡Beckett! ¿Intentas darme un infarto? No creo que el _chico de la moto_ quiera trabajar horas extra.

Ella le fulmina con la mirada, pero por una vez, el gesto no surte ningún efecto. Tal vez haya perdido su eficacia de tanto usarlo.

—Ya te he dicho que no le llames así.

Castle no responde, y ella se queda también en silencio, cruzada de brazos. Como siempre, la estrategia funciona. Si algo ha aprendido en los últimos dos años, es que Castle no soporta el silencio.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Beckett? Simplemente estaba hablando con _tu novio_.

El desdén con el que pronuncia las dos últimas palabras es evidente, y no hace más que cabrearla. Al fin y al cabo, él también está aquí con su novia. Su rubia, elegante y altiva novia, que siempre parece pillar a Beckett en sus peores momentos.

—No te hagas el listo, Castle. No necesito que Esposito, tú ni nadie defendáis mi honor como si esto fuera la Edad Media. Especialmente tú.

—¿Por qué especialmente yo?

—¿En serio me lo preguntas? ¿Después de haberte ido con Gina este verano?

Un segundo después de pronunciar las palabras, Beckett se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, y se queda inmóvil, esperando a ver si él pasa por alto su comentario. El silencio dura un par de segundos, lo suficiente para que él frunza el ceño e incline la cabeza hacia un lado. La conoce demasiado bien.

—¿Después de haberme ido con Gina? ¿De qué estás hablando?

La llegada de Josh la salva de responder a esa pregunta, y Beckett no sabe si alegrarse o lamentarlo.

—Aquí estas, _nena_ —la saluda, y Beckett no puede evitar la expresión de asco que cruza su cara durante un segundo ante el diminutivo. La tensión en la mandíbula de Castle le deja ver que él también lo ha oído.

—Necesitaba beber algo —responde ella, y Josh asiente con la cabeza, antes de darse cuenta de quién la acompaña. En cuanto ve al escritor, frunce el ceño y le pasa un brazo por la cintura a Beckett en ademán posesivo.

—¿Sabes, Castle? No quiero dejar pasar la oportunidad de felicitarte por tu último libro —dice Josh, y el comentario hace que ella se tense. _Ya empezamos_.

—¿ _Naked Heat_? —pregunta Castle, ajeno a la repentina tirantez en la pareja—. ¿Lo has leído?

—Por supuesto —responde Josh—. No todos los días dedican un libro a mi novia.

Castle intercambia una mirada nerviosa con Beckett mientras echa un vistazo alrededor, como si buscara una ruta de escape, y Beckett lo anima en silencio. Necesita salir de allí antes de que Josh y ella retomen la discusión que mantienen prácticamente a diario.

—No, en serio —vuelve a la carga Josh—. Tengo mucha curiosidad. Kate me cuenta muchas cosas sobre su trabajo, evidentemente, pero siento que la conozco mejor después de haber leído tus novelas. Lo describes todo de un modo muy… auténtico.

El repentino halago deja de piedra a Castle y a Beckett por igual, y ella respira hondo, pensando que quizá lo peor haya pasado. _Crisis evitada_.

—Gracias, Josh. El trabajo que hacen Beckett y su equipo es muy importante, y eso es precisamente lo que intento plasmar en las novelas.

—Imagino que no debe de ser fácil. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Tomas notas? ¿Te documentas?

—Esto… sí, claro, para mí la observación es fundamental. Otros escritores trabajan de una forma distinta, lo sé, pero yo necesito ser parte del proceso para poder plasmarlo con rigor.

—O sea, que lo que aparece en las novelas, ¿son casos reales? —se interesa Josh, y Kate siente un peso en el estómago al vislumbrar hacia dónde va el interrogatorio de su novio.

—Por supuesto que no —interviene ella, tratando de poner fin a la conversación—. Eso sería ilegal.

—Aunque claro, todo está inspirado por eventos reales —comenta Castle, y Beckett le lanza una mirada de advertencia, que él ignora—. Simplemente, altero un poco los hechos, lo justo para proteger la identidad de las víctimas.

—Pero sigue estando basado en la realidad —se asegura Josh, y ante el asentimiento de Castle, tensa la mandíbula antes de cerrar la trampa en la que éste ha caído sin darse cuenta—. ¿Igual que las escenas entre Nikki y Rook?

Castle se queda sin habla, un evento nada habitual, y mira a Beckett como si esperara que ella le chivara la respuesta. Ella respira hondo para tranquilizarse y dirige su atención a su novio.

—Es una novela, Josh.

Son palabras que ha pronunciado al menos cien veces en los últimos meses, desde que su novio leyera el primer libro que Castle le dedicó y empezara a cuestionarle su relación con el escritor cada vez que se le presentaba la ocasión. Josh parece a punto de responderle, pero Beckett se vuelve hacia Castle… sólo para ver cómo su compañero le dirige una mirada de disculpa mientras se aleja.


	5. V

**V**

Castle centra sus cinco sentidos en esquivar la masa de gente que ríe, baila y bebe a su alrededor, como si eso fuera a ayudarle a ignorar la oleada de sentimientos que invade cada rincón de su cerebro. Algunos de ellos no le son desconocidos: felicidad al ver a Ryan y Jenny en la pista de baile, diversión ante el mal disimulado flirteo de Lanie y Esposito, celos por la mera existencia de Josh… Lo que nunca hubiera esperado sentir son los remordimientos de haber causado una disputa entre Beckett y su novio. Debe de ser el alcohol…

Tan centrado está en sus pensamientos que casi choca con Gina, que le sale al paso con la rapidez de un ninja. Por su expresión, no está muy contenta, aunque últimamente, no lo está nunca.

—Gina, me has asustado. Estaba…

—Con Beckett, ya lo he visto —por su tono de voz, queda claro que la idea no resulta de su agrado.

—Sí, todavía no habíamos tenido ocasión de hablar en todo el día —se defiende Castle, de repente molesto ante la insinuación de que no puede mantener una conversación con su compañera.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Dios no quiera que pases dos horas sin hablar con tu querida musa!

—No empieces otra vez con eso.

—¡Pero si eres tú el que siempre está hablando de ella! Beckett esto, Beckett lo otro… siempre Beckett.

—Pues claro, es mi compañera, y la inspiración para mis novelas —responde él, cansado de tanto reproche, malas caras y discusiones, mientras guía a Gina hacia el vestíbulo, lejos de miradas curiosas.

—Lo dices como si eso tuviera que tranquilizarme.

—Gina, lo hemos hablado mil veces. Beckett es una persona importante en mi vida, y el hecho de que tú y yo estemos en una relación no va a cambiar eso.

—Pues si es tan importante, ¿por qué no le pediste que viniera contigo a la boda?

* * *

—Muy bonito, Josh —recrimina Beckett, mientras ve cómo Castle y Gina se pierden entre la multitud.

—¿Por qué me has invitado a acompañarte, Kate?

—Eres mi novio —se encoge de hombros ella, intrigada ante el súbito cambio de tema.

—Y aun así, no me has mirado en todo el día.

—Claro que sí —responde ella, girándose hacia él con la rapidez de un niño al que han pillado con las manos en la masa.

—Pero no tanto como al escritor. Dime la verdad, ¿me has invitado para darle celos?

Kate siente cómo su cara se torna roja ante la acusación de su novio, pero más de rabia que de vergüenza.

—¿Crees que tengo doce años?

—¿Entonces por qué me has traído? ¿Es que no querías venir sola?

—Quería venir contigo. Aunque, visto cómo tratas a mis amigos, quizá me equivocaba.

—Ha empezado él antes, en el banquete.

—¿Y eso es excusa? Igual el que tiene doce años eres tú… —le recrimina Beckett. No suelen caer tan bajo en sus discusiones, pero después de varias copas, ambos están más beligerantes de lo normal.

—Ya veo cómo va la cosa: tus amigos pueden meterse conmigo, pero yo con ellos, no.

—Eso no es así, Josh. A ti también te he defendido antes.

Josh suspira, con aire derrotado, y se encoge de hombros.

—Esa no es la cuestión… —dice, en voz baja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te lo preguntaré muy claro, Kate: ¿te arrepientes de que haya venido?

* * *

—Kate es mi amiga, Gina —responde Castle con la voz forzadamente tranquila de un padre tratando de calmar a un niño difícil—. Tú eres mi pareja. ¿Cómo no iba a invitarte a la boda?

—¿Ahora la llamas Kate?

—Es su nombre —responde Castle, contando hasta diez en su cabeza para no soltar lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza. Pensándolo mejor, decide decirlo de todos modos—. Y no entiendo a qué viene este numerito.

—¿Numerito? Lo dices como si fuera culpa mía.

—Bueno, tú eres la que está buscando una discusión conmigo.

—Después de que tú me pusieras en una situación comprometida —ante la cara de confusión de Castle, Gina continúa—. ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a encajar en tu grupo de amigos? Pues lo siento, Rick, pero soy demasiado rubia, demasiado poco policía, y, para mi desgracia, mi apellido no es "Beckett".

—No entiendo este repentino ataque de celos.

—Por lo visto, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes…

—Gina, déjate de acertijos —dice él, su enfado creciendo por momentos—. Si hay algo que quieras decir, dilo.

—¿Te acuerdas del día que fui a buscarte a la comisaría, antes del verano?

—Sí, claro… —responde él, confuso ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Recuerdas qué estabas haciendo cuando llegué?

—Estaba despidiéndome de Beckett —contesta Castle, hablando muy despacio, todavía sin entender el propósito de la conversación.

—¿Y recuerdas qué te dijo?

Los segundos se suceden mientras Castle intenta descifrar las palabras de Gina, buscándoles un significado oculto, algo que tenga sentido y que sea relevante para la situación en la que se encuentran.

—Rick, ¿recuerdas qué te dijo?

* * *

—Kate, ¿te arrepientes de que haya venido? ¿Sí o no?

El silencio de Beckett parece servirle como respuesta, porque Josh se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia el guardarropa con paso resuelto.

—¡Josh! ¡Espera!

* * *

Un repentino golpe en su hombro casi hace caer a Castle, y al volverse, ve a Josh pasar a su lado como una exhalación. Momentos después, Beckett le sigue, dedicando a Castle una mirada de disculpa, como si ella fuera la responsable de los malos modales de su novio. El escritor les sigue con la mirada, preocupado ante el evidente malestar que se leía en los ojos de su compañera.

—Veo que no somos los únicos con problemas —comenta Gina, reclamando su atención—. Buenas noticias para ti, supongo.

—Gina… —suspira Castle, pero ella no le deja continuar.

—Creo que deberíamos dejarlo aquí.

* * *

—Josh, ¿podemos hablar?

Beckett, casi sin resuello, finalmente alcanza a Josh cuando este se está poniendo ya el abrigo para marcharse.

—Creo que hemos hablado demasiado, Kate. Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos. Mañana será otro día.

Esa frase resuena en la cabeza de Kate con el eco de otra discusión reciente, y de repente, no puede soportarlo más.

—No —dice ella.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No hemos hablado demasiado. Jamás hemos hablado demasiado, Josh. Ni de lejos. De hecho, apenas hablamos. Y ese es nuestro problema.

—¿Esto es otra vez por lo del trabajo? Kate, ya lo hemos discutido. Los dos trabajamos mucho, y no siempre tenemos tiempo…

—No me refiero a eso —le interrumpe ella, antes de que puedan entrar otra vez en bucle con lo de "estás demasiado centrado en el trabajo", "mira quién fue a hablar", y otros grandes éxitos de sus discusiones recurrentes—. Hablo de esta mañana.

—Kate… —empieza Josh, pero se interrumpe con un suspiro de resignación.

—No, Josh, siempre haces lo mismo. Empezamos a discutir y te rindes antes de poder llegar a ninguna conclusión. No puedes soltarme la bomba de que te vas varios meses a Haití y esperar que no reaccione.

—Discutir estas cosas en caliente no sirve de nada, Kate.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Pero archivarlas y no retomarlas jamás tampoco. Y sé de lo que hablo: esa ha sido mi estrategia toda mi vida. Pero ya estoy harta. No puedo más.

—¿Eso es un ultimátum?

* * *

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?

Puede que sea la música retumbando en sus tímpanos, o el zumbido del alcohol en sus sienes, pero Castle se siente más lento de lo habitual, y no se fía de haber entendido bien las palabras de Gina. Ella, por su parte, parece desinflarse ante sus ojos, adoptando un aire de vulnerabilidad que Castle no está acostumbrado a ver en ella.

—Rick, ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar —responde Gina—. Han sido unos meses divertidos, lo hemos pasado muy bien. Pero creo que, en el fondo, los dos sabíamos que esto era temporal.

Castle traga saliva, buscando una respuesta que no suene a derrota. No se le ocurre ninguna, así que se encoge de hombros, y opta por decir la verdad.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—No, Rick, es culpa mía. Desde el primer momento supe que era una mala idea. No había más que veros las caras cuando entré en la comisaría aquella tarde para darse cuenta de que había algo entre Beckett y tú.

¿Entre Beckett y él? Castle se remonta hasta aquel momento, pero desde su punto de vista, la historia es bien diferente. _Demming._ Sólo recordar su nombre le envía una punzada directa al corazón. No, no había nada entre Beckett y él entonces. Ni ahora tampoco. Beckett siempre tiene a alguien a su lado, y Castle no puede decir que le sorprenda.

—Te equivocas, Gina. En realidad… —comienza a explicar, pero la mano de Gina en su brazo le hace interrumpirse.

—Pregúntale a ella —le aconseja, y se ríe por lo bajo antes de continuar—. O mejor, pregúntale a Lanie.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros —insiste Castle, tratando de alejar la conversación de Beckett y sus complicados sentimientos por su musa.

—Sólo dime una cosa, Rick: si ella no saliera con Josh, ¿tú y yo estaríamos juntos?

* * *

—¿Eso es un ultimátum? —insiste Josh, congelado a medio camino de abrocharse el abrigo.

—Es un hecho, Josh. Estoy cansada.

—¿Cansada de mí?

—Cansada de la situación. No quiero seguir teniendo una relación a medias. Lo quiero todo. O eso, o nada.

La mirada en los ojos de Josh es dura cuando pronuncia sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Y estás segura de que yo soy la persona con la que quieres tener esa relación?

* * *

A Castle nunca le gustaron los problemas de matemáticas. Demasiadas variables, demasiadas incógnitas. Y sin embargo, la pregunta de Gina le parece una ecuación mucho más complicada de resolver que la peor de las integrales. ¿Seguiría con Gina si Beckett no estuviera con Josh?

La fría mano de Gina acariciando su mejilla le devuelve a la realidad, y su sonrisa triste parece decirle que ella ya tiene la respuesta. Quizá él también la tenga.

—Creo que será mejor que pida un taxi —dice ella, y su tono es triste, pero sin rastro de rencor, rabia o reproche.

—Te acompaño —ofrece él, y Gina asiente.

* * *

La pregunta de Josh se abre paso en su mente como si atravesara una densa niebla, hasta que le hace comprender una verdad que creía enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser. ¿Es Josh la persona con la que quiere tener esa relación? Tras varios segundos, alza la mirada hacia los ojos de Josh, y ve en ellos reflejado el mismo entendimiento que acaba de alcanzar ella, mezclado con un punto de tristeza. Pero no hay enfado, no hay sorpresa. Ambos sabían que llegaría este momento.

Josh no le da tiempo a contestar. Con una sonrisa triste, le da un beso en la frente y se gira para marcharse.

—Cuídate, Kate.


End file.
